A Rare Gem
by KittehNinja24
Summary: Charlie Andrews is definitely strange. Her life was going pretty well till an evil clown with chicken feet showed up. Her mysterious dreams tell her to go to Camp Half-Blood, but what exactly is Camp Half-Blood She doesn't know, but she sure hopes that it will keep her safe from the attention she's been drawing. She has a new life now. Oh, what has she gotten herself into?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC.**

1. Is This Camp Half-Blood?

The dreams were scary. I'm a regular person, but these dreams were definitely not normal.

Before I get into that, perhaps you would like to know who I am. My name is Charlotte Andrews, but if I ever catch you calling me Charlotte you'll be dead before you know it. I go by Charlie. I know it's more like a boy name, but honestly, Charlotte is too girly.

I've lived an average life, if you can call blowing up schools average. But that's all you need to know about me... for now.

The dream I was having would definitely strange. They were almost the exact same thing every single night, I'll be in some sort of cave. A woman would come out of the wall, made out of dirt and tell me: "Go to the safest place. Camp Half-Blood will be your home... for now."

"What? Who are you? What's Camp Half-Blood?" I burst out in questions. But then my dream turned to blackness and I woke up.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I wondered aloud. I got out of bed slowly. I sighed out of tiredness.

I put on my school uniform, which was a knee-length khaki skirt, a light blue blouse and a dark blue vest. I went to a school for "gifted" kids. Yeah, I guess you could say I was gifted. I was ADHD and dyslexic. It kind of sucked. No, not kind of, it did suck. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen/dining room.

"Hey Dad." I said sitting down at a plate full of waffles. I bit into one.

"Hi sweetie! Guess what! It's your last day of school." He said with an over ecstatic smile.

"Hmmm... Yeah." I said in between bites.

"Maybe this year you'll make it through." he sighed. I devoured another piece of waffle.

"It's not my fault I'm a 'troubled' child" I said, making hand quotations with my hands. "Besides, you just jinxed it, now I'm sure to blow something up, or burn down the school, or-"

"We know the possibilities!" my dad interrupted. He chuckled. "No need to think of more ways to mess it up."

I smiled. "Alright I'm ready, let's go."

I stood up as I just finished eating my breakfast. I rinsed my dish and put it in the sink.

"Ok, let me go grab my car keys and we'll head out." my dad exited the room.

My dad is considered handsome by some people. He had dark chocolate hair and hazel eyes. He had a strong built body and could lift almost anything. He had a slight tan that looked perfect on him.

My dad jingle the keys as he walked into the kitchen again.

"Let's ride!"

"See you!" I said as I opened the car door.

"Okay. I love you!" He smiled at me.

"Love you too." I shut the door and he drove off.

The school I went was full of kids with jail records... and bird brains. Some of these kids were so dumb it's no wonder they got caught doing something to land them in juvie. How I got here, I'm not really sure. Maybe it's 'cause I tried to vandalize the school. At least, that's what they said. All I did was use some chalk on the sidewalk. That's not even the school!

I walked up to the doors and breathed deeply. Nothing could possibly go wrong, I've gotten this far. I pulled one of the two doors open and walked in.

I headed through the hallways, a pencil in my hand. I entered my classroom, but something was wrong...

The walls were twisted and mirrors surrounded every spot, even the floor and ceiling. It was like a miniature fun house..

I looked around for my classmates.

_CREAK_

I heard the floorboards to my left creak. I weakly turned my head. My pencil dropped from my hand. It was a clown. If there was one thing I could not stand, it was clowns, and this one looked like pure evil. And, if it wasn't bad enough by itself, it had the feet of a chicken.

"IT'S A CHICKEN CLOWN!" I screamed, pointing my finger at it dramatically.

It looked down at it's feet and they changed to big red shoes.

"Don't make fun. It's not nice." It said.

"Uhhdjfksjj shhihdj" Nothing comprehendable left my mouth after that.

"Now die, earthling!" It screamed at me, running strangely because of the shoes. I took this as an oppurtunity. I ran to the wall, but none of the furniture from the classroom was there. I picked up the pencil quickly and threw as hard as I could at the mirror.

Nothing happened.

"What was I expecting? A big shatter?" I muttered. The Chicken Clown was getting closer. "GAH!" I slammed a fist into the mirror. The mirror cracked then broke into several pieces. I grabbed the sharpest one and faced the monster.

"Are you some kind of alien or something?" I asked.

"No! I am a Hippalectryon!"

"Your a hippopotamus?"

"RAWR!" It charged me.

Without thinking I threw the mirror piece at where I assumed it's heart was. I imagined it going in slow motion, being the dramatic I am. It hit the Chicken Hippo Clown's chest.

"AHHHH!" It screamed. It changed quickly into a horse/chicken thing then burst into a million dust particles. The glass fell to the ground in a clatter once the, what I was calling a Hippochickenclown, disappeared. The entire room started to rumble.

"Oh crap." I grabbed the glass piece and ran out of the room. As soon as I had exited I heard a big crash.

I turned around and saw that the room had collapsed. People were staring at me.

"It wasn't me." I said.

"Sure, come with me Miss Andrews." My least favorite teacher, Mr. Hill said.

"How about.. No." I ran quickly. I left the building and came to a cross section in a road.

"All right. Left or Right?" I asked myself.

"What did Doctor Who teach me? TURN LEFT!" I ran to the left. I had no idea where I was going but, it wasn't anywhere near here.

For days I walked. The only thing I had was the piece of mirror from the Evil FunHouse. I had managed to find a payphone and called my dad, telling him I was going to find Camp Half-Blood, where ever the heck it was, and that I would write him or call him.

At one point I was so exhausted that I started crawling. But soon I heard a monster coming and quickly got on my feet. I had been running into these creatures all day, literally. One time I slammed straight into what claimed to be an _empousa._ She said she didn't like to eat girls, but that she needed to take me somewhere. I stabbed her with my glass piece.

Normally, I wasn't this violent, but then again normally, I am not being chased by freaky, evil, come-to-life-stories.

I finally came to a hill. It was like a special hill, though, I promise I'm not crazy. Maybe.

I managed to make it to the top of the hill at last.

My hair and skin were covered in dirt. There was no way I looked like myself. Charlie Andrews was gone. The old one anyways. My clothes were battered and torn. And to make things worse, there was a dragon at the top of the hill.

"Great." I muttered. I stepped towards it, shard of glass in hand. "Hello sweetie." I said, trying to see if it was friendly first. The dragon's tail was wrapped around a pine tree, I could see something gold shimmering in it. "Oh, you're just a guard dog. Okay."

I reached a careful hand up to it's snout. It purred, sort of like a cat, at my touch. I rubbed it's snout.

"You're not so bad are you!" I sighed in relief, I was too tired to fight anything. "Nice dragon. I like you!" I petted it more and even scratched the back of it's neck. It really liked that. I smiled. How sweet.

"Do you know where Camp-Half Blood is?" I asked it. I soon heard footsteps. I turned and saw a boy in Ancient Greek armor.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I did a quick deduction. This was Camp Half-Blood. But I needed to be sure. Besides he looked dangerous. He drew his sword and I brought out my glass shard for safety.

"Um... Is this Camp Half-Blood?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is my new story! Please tell me what you think of it in a review. Second Chapter will be up tomorrow. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Andrews, Charlie Andrews

"Is this Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. He looked at me, as though studying me.

"Who are you?"

"Andrews, Charlie Andrews." I said, James Bond way. I was too tired for this, and my leg blew out. I fell to the ground. "Eek!" I squealed. The guy removed his helmet, he looked extremely worried.

"I'll be right back."

"Yeah, thanks for the thought." I pushed my self off the ground with my arm. "I hate Hippochickenclowns." I muttered. I mean, that thing started this whole thing.

The monsters that I'd met on my way here explained that I had scent strong than most other _demigods_. Whatever the heck demigods are. I'm not feeling very godly right now! The dragon came over and nuzzled me with it's mouth.

"Good dragon." My first encounter with a dragon and it loves me, dang, I'm good.

My arm was starting to get tired, so I just layed down, and before I knew, I was asleep.

When I woke up, the guy from earlier was staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked. He blushed a deep red and I chuckled, which ended up as coughing.

He had black, messy hair and sea green eyes. He was actually kinda cute.

"Um, I'm Percy." he introduced.

"Charlie." I said.

"Isn't that a guy's name?" He asked.

"So?" I said, squinting my brown eyes at him.

"Nothing." he squirmed. I could tell I intimidated him.

"Anyways, um, I need to explain this 'cause the orientation film isn't working..." He said awkwardly.

"It's alright, I already know. I'm a demigod, I'm at Camp Half-Blood, the only place safe for demigods, the monster's explained it to me."

"The monsters?" He questioned.

"That reminds me. Where exactly is this Camp?"

"Long Island."

My eyes widened so that I looked like an owl.

"Oh. Well, I guess I was chased half way across the country by monsters, and every now and then I'd have a nice cup of tea with them." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" He said dumbly.

"No! While they were trying to kill me they explained why. It was very thoughtful of them actually."

"So where are you from?"

"Utah." I sighed, missing home already.

His jaw dropped all the way to the floor. "You walked all the way here from UTAH?"

"Mostly. I mean I hitch hiked once from somewhere in Colorado to somewhere in... Somewhere. I don't remember, honestly.

"Woah." He muttered.

"So, how long was I asleep? And also, can I call my dad, or do is this one of those old fashioned camps where I'll have to write a letter?"

"You were out for two days, and it'd probably be better if you wrote your dad a letter." He said. "Can you get up, or do you need to rest still?"

I pushed my self into a sitting position. "Yeah, I"m good."

"Okay, then I'll give you a tour of camp." He said. I slid my legs over the bed I was on, and got off. For a moment, I almost fell, but I caught myself.

"Thanks." I said. When I got up, I noticed my clothes had been changed, and I was cleaned off. Someone, I'm assuming _not _Percy, got me cleaned up. I ran a hand through my brown hair, it felt clean, and smelt like strawberries.

"Yeah, Annabeth cleaned you up." He blushed. He was a very awkward child, I could already tell.

"Oh, well tell her thanks." I said. I was now wearing an orange t-shirt, that had "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" printed on it and some blue jeans. We exited the building I was in, which he told me was the Big House.

Percy first took me to the Cabins. He explained how I would be staying in the Hermes Cabin because I was 'Undetermined.'

There were twelve cabins, together they formed a 'U' shape. Past the cabins, was the mess hall, where we would eat. Across from the Mess Hall was the Climbing Wall and the Amphitheater. The Climbing was like a rock climbing wall, but with lava pouring down the sides.

Percy showed me pretty much everything there was. Arts and Crafts, Volleyball court, Thalia's Tree, where I got to see the dragon. I learned his name was Peleus. I pet him, and he was excited to see me.

Percy was about to take me back to the Big House to meet Chiron, but then a blonde girl came running up to him.

"Percy, war counsel. Now." She told him. She was very pretty. She had blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry Charlie, why don't you head to Cabin 11. You can meet Chiron later." Percy said.

"Yeah, no problem. See you around." I spun around and started towards the cabins. During the tour, my glass shard had been returned to me. For now, it was my best weapon. I walked into the cabin and saw just how crowded it really was. Percy told me most kids come here, but I wasn't expecting this. There spaces on the floor, I assumed for peoples' sleeping bags. I didn't have anything to put down on a space to claim it except for my shard, and I needed it to do something.

"Hmmm.." I left and walked to the Forges. Percy said mostly children of Hephaestus came here, but other kids did too. Occasionally.

I walked to the entrance and peeked through the doorway. I saw several, buff, kids making.. metal stuff. I didn't know how to explain it. A kid walked up to me.

"Hello. I'm Charles Beckondorf." he introduced.

"Oh, I'm Charlotte, well I go by Charlie though..." I trailed off. "So, um, I want to make like a knife or something out of this shard." I held up my piece of mirror.

I dropped it into his hand and he inspected it.

"What is this?" He asked, squinting at the shard.

"It's a piece of mirror." I said.

"Alright, let's do this." He brought me over to the center of the room.

For the next 2 hours, Charles helped me turn that piece into a beautiful knife. In the end, I had a knife made out of Celestial Bronze, which he explained killed monsters easily, the tip had the majority of the mirror. We used the rest of the shard around the handles, all sharpened to prickly point. Charles said it could be used as decoration, or as a backup weapon.

"I don't really understand why that glass kills monsters though..." He wondered aloud. "Maybe it has some magical property we can't see."

"I don't know, but it's worked for me pretty well so far." I shrugged it off. I didn't really think much of it. Though it usually took monsters by surprise when I stabbed them with a piece of glass.

"Thanks Charles." I said. "I gotta go now, but, you know, I'll see you around camp." I smiled at my new friend.

"Alright, bye!" He waved me off, and I walked out of the forges, making my way back to the Hermes Cabin.

I held my new weapon in my hand.

A word came to my mind and silently, I whispered, "_Tharros_"

* * *

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! I had lots of fun writing it. Next chapter up in a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

3. The Labyrinth

* * *

As I stared at the knife, the word Tharros kept coming to my mind. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I assumed that's what I should call my new blade.

I reached the Hermes Cabin. I stepped inside, hesitant at first.

Right, I thought, I should claim a spot. I guess.

I glanced around, looking for a good spot to use. There was one by the side of the bunk, but I was afraid I would be stepped on in the morning, so I ended up with one smack dab in the middle. I sat down on the wood flooring, not knowing what to do.

I heard the door creak open and turned. There, stood two identical boys.

"Hi, I'm Travis." The one on the left said.

"And I'm Conner." Introduced the other.

"We're the Stoll twins." The harmonized together.

I stood from my spot. "Charlie Andrews."

"Charlie." Conner mused, "Isn't that a boy's name."

"My real name's Charlotte." I explained.

"Oh. I see." Travis said. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I am."

"We can get you some stuff from the store." Conner offered.

"Really? Thanks." I smiled at the offer. Travis crossed over to a corner of the room.

"But here's a sleeping bag for now." He grinned. "We'll have you're stuff by tomorrow." He tossed the sleeping bag and I caught with both my hands. Not that I could've with one hand.

I set it out on my space. I realized that Tharros was still in my hand, so I slid it in between my belt and my jeans. It hung perfectly.

"Thanks." I said. "So, um, I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing... ?"

"Oh, you don't have a schedule yet, so I would just hang around and wait for dinner. Everyone will be back before dinner. So don't worry about that." Connor told me.

"Okay, thanks, I just wasn't sure." This quickly turned awkward. "I'm just gonna go, explore."

"Careful for the monsters!" Travis called as I crossed from the cabin to near the Big House. I peeked inside, getting a quick look of the main room. I saw Percy and some other kids watching Annabeth. She was saying something that I couldn't quite understand.

"Child of Athena's final stand." I heard her say. Some of the kids looked nervous and the didn't look at Annabeth directly. Why? I wasn't sure, but I intended to find out. I stepped away, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. It's not as though I had meant to. It was an accident. Sort of.

I couldn't help it. I pressed my ear to the door again.

"Tomorrow we send you off into the Labyrinth." A voice said. I wasn't quite sure who it was.

Anyways, I walked a few paces away and after that, the kids I saw inside left. I watched as Percy got pulled aside by Quintus, the new Activities Director, so I went to Annabeth.

"Hey, you're Annabeth, right?" I asked, making sure I was correct.

"Yeah, you're the new girl, correct?" she said, she looked kind of stressed, but I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, you can call me Charlie." I stuck out my hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I gotta go.." She said, taking a step away.

"Wait! What's going on, I swear I'm as confused as a fish out of water." I asked.

"I'm not sure you would understand, you know, being new and all."

"Try me."

"Do you know what quests are?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot of things before I came here."

She looked at me strangely. "Anyways, one was just issued, and I'm going on it. That's all that is happening." She started to walk away, and I had a feeling there was something else. She didn't say anything about the Labyrinth either...

I started walking again, finding myself going towards the cabins. Then I saw Percy. I ran up to meet with him.

"Hey, Percy, I've got a question." I said, pulling his attention from whatever it was he was thinking of.

"Hm? What is it?"

"What's the Labyrinth?"

He looked at me sharply.

"Wait, wait, wait a second." I started thinking. Wasn't there like some old myth with a Labyrinth.

"Oh right, it's that maze. The one where... Mmm. Okay, nevermind." I said, and started moving away.

"Wait. Charlie, um, why did you ask that?" Percy stopped me. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks.

"I must have overheard someone say it." I lied, well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh." I could tell he was starting to get nervous, he twiddled his fingers together. The perfect oppurtinity.

"Alright, Percy, what aren't you telling me. And don't think about lying." I said, poking his chest. He fell back a little bit from that.

"Not here!" He exclaimed.

"Come on then." I pulled him over by the lake, where no one was.

"Answers, now." I demanded, trying to look fierce, I didn't think I did, but apparently he did.

"Well, Annabeth got a quest to go into the Labyrinth, and me, Grover and Tyson are going with her." He blurted out in a fast breath.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Sheesh, why were you so uptight about it?"

"Because most people don't come out of there alive." he said quietly.

"Oh." I thought about this.

"Can't you use a string to guide you or something?" I said, remembering a myth.

"It's a specific string, and we don't have it."

"Oh. Well, I don't know what I can say to cheer you up, but... Just don't die." I told him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks for the encouragment."

"Your welcome!" I grinned. "Come on, you still have to take me to meet Chiron."

****TIME LAPSE****

I had met with Chiron, he was a centaur. Yeah, he was kind of surprised I was calm about it.

I told him I had seen worse.

After I met with him, Percy asked me about a weapon, and if we needed to go to the armory shop and get one.

I flashed out Tharros.

"Nope, I think I'm covered." I smiled.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, looking at the blade.

"I made it, in the forges. With some help from Charles Beckondorf." I added.

"Wow, is that glass?" He asked pointing at the tip.

"Mirror, you know, the shard you saw I had on the hill."

"That's pretty cool."

I smiled. "Yeah. Now I can go and beat some monster butt!" I shouted. People stared at me.

But I didn't care, I was content with my knife.

"So you leave tomorrow right?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah, in the morning."

"Well, good luck, and you better get some sleep, you're going to need your energy." I told him, pushing him towards the cabins.

"It's not even dinner yet!" He complained.

"Don't care." I pushed him in the center of the U. "Which one's yours?"

"Number Three, the Posiedon Cabin." He answered walking towards it. I followed him.

"Oh! So you're that kid!" I said.

"What kid?" He asked.

"The one the monsters would say, "That stupid Son of Posiedon! Hope he drowns!" about" I laughed. "You're not very popular."

"Not with the monsters, but is anyone?"

"I am, they all loved me, before I killed them. Then they would blow up! Like dynamite!" I think I was a bit hyper right then.

"Right," Percy rubbed his forhead. I pushed him towards the door.

"Alright, it's nighty night for Sharkboy."

"Posiedon isn't the god of sharks." He noted.

"Don't ruin my moment!" I pushed him through the door and headed towards Cabin Eleven.

Tomorrow he left for the Labyrinth, which I knew was a bad idea already. I had told him, when in doubt, turn left.

Left. Or you would regret it.

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Next chapter in a week to a week and a half. School starts next Wednesday for me, so :/ I'll try to write on Monday and Tuesday. And the weekends. Hope you liked this chapter! Luvs! **


End file.
